


Poor Yorick

by Toadstoned



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Art, Art Only, Character Mashup, Crossover, Gen, deadly omens, first of possibly many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadstoned/pseuds/Toadstoned
Summary: Just a little painting of a combination of Aziraphale and Dr. Martin Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Poor Yorick

[ ](https://toadstoned.tumblr.com/post/189380461597/after-finally-watching-prodigal-son-and)


End file.
